


Heart Made Of Glass, My Mind Of Stone

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Epic Friendship, Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stanley Uris needs to say something. Eddie Kaspbrak understands more than he'd maybe like to let on; he is a small shoulder to lean on.Oneshot/drabble





	Heart Made Of Glass, My Mind Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "Lovely" by Billie Eilish

_Bill Denbrough grabbed Beverly gently and then he kissed her. Just like that._

Stanley Uris was a quiet guy in general. But when he didn't make any comments about all of the dumb shit that Richie was doing...well, that was when his friends knew something might be wrong. He didn't answer anyone's questions though. Finally, he and Eddie were alone. 

Stan liked Eddie. He was small and sweet. And when he got angry it was like a little chipmunk. But in all seriousness, they'd been friends a long time. 

He wanted to trust him with this. He needed to talk to someone. It was hurting him to keep it inside. 

"Stan," Eddie said softly. He laid a hand on his arm. "Talk to me."

He didn't know how to start. But he knew he needed to. So he took a deep breath. 

"...last night you asked me, am I happy for Beverly?" he felt like he needed to take another breath but if he stopped he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to start again. "And I said yes. I am happy for her."

He glanced at the ground like it was interesting. He couldn't meet his eyes. 

"...but I'm also not happy for her."

Eddie frowned. "How come?" Then it sort of dawned on him. "Stan, are you...jealous..? Do you like Beverly?"

It was weird. He couldn't say it out loud. He needed Eddie to say it for him. He needed him to be the one to actually say it. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was just plain dumb, but--he needed it. 

"...you like Bill," Eddie whispered. 

That was it. 

Stan looked down. He could feel the tears in his eyes that refused to fall. Maybe he would feel better if they just did. It hurt his cheeks and his throat from struggling so hard not to cry. 

"Eddie, I-I feel weird. Different," he said weakly. 

"Stan." Eddie's voice was firm, so much so that it actually startled him for a moment. "You've always been weird. But you're no different."


End file.
